The Steel Champion's past
by Glazerienne
Summary: When Albus Dumbledor left baby Harry on the doorsteps of his abusive relatives, all of his plans are shot down to hell. Taken by the suppose to be dead woman, Harry James Potter is no more. Because Steven Stratos Stone would love to watch the world who ripped his happiness burn in hell.
1. Reborn

The Steel Champion's Hidden Past

 **AN;**

Well, plot bunny happened. I believe this one would be either a one shot or multi-chapter. I hope it would only go at least five chapters maximum.

The burst of inspiration are several Harry x Steven's fanfictions. Damn, these two make such cute pairings, namely the **For the love of that Steel heart** by Frostfire613.

And. . . Followed by listening the song **RED LIKE ROSES (** indeed, RWBY fans), well, this story is born.

(- o-) I just wish that there should be more Giovanni is Harry stories. . . or Steven-is-Harry.

Well, then, here it is.

 **Disclaimer;**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR HARRY POTTER Or FATE KALEID LINER PRISMA ILLYA**

 **0000000000000000000000000**

Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pain.

It's all he could feel.

Painpainpainpain.

Is it is own fault?

 _Please make it stop._

"Get back here, Freak!" A large meaty fist grabbed the back of his oversize shirt. His emerald green eyes weakly stared upon his Uncle who is. . . .

 _Is he going to kill me? Finally?_

"We took you in our home within the goodness of our hearts and now, you cannot even do a single chore properly?!" The walrus hybrid's face turned to purple in anger before he beat out the small child he is holding. "Useless! Freak! An abomination! We should have drown you when we saw you in our porch!"

Not a single sound came from the boy. Dead emerald eyes stared upon the wall.

 _I want to die. I wish to see my family._

 _ **Your wish is my command, Young Master.**_

 _ **000000000**_

Vernon Dursley took a step back when a powerful light engulf his freak of a nephew. His wife, Petunia Dursley nee Evans came to the kitchen followed by his perfect son, Dudley.

"Vernon, what's happening?" Petunia asked as her eyes landed on the cocoon on the floor. "What did you do?!" she shriek.

"The Freak deserves it for not finishing his chores." He answered.

"Dear! You knew as well that you cannot kill him! Those freaks would have our heads! Especially the old man!" Petunia pushed her son away just as the cocoon vanished.

Only to be replaced by a Humanoid creature whose aura demands retribution.

" _ **Oh my,"**_ __it spoke. The Dursley family cannot make out her face but they are sure that in front of them is a female. _ **"I never had the fortune to meet such disgusting human beings like you,"**_

"Disgusting?! How could you say that! We are _normal_ , hardworking people!" Vernon shouted, his face purpling in rage.

The creature let out a sarcastic laugh. _**" Normal hard working people, huh?"**_ she titled her head as a pink orb appeared in her right hand. Placing her other hand upon the orb, she pulled out a uniquely designed Fencing Sword. " _ **Let me judge it. . . shall we?"**_

No one heard the screams of terror and helplessness upon the number 4, Privet Drive. It would take four days before the authority learned about the dead bodies of the Dursley family.

And another four years before the Wizarding world learned that Harry Potter vanished since the creature did not disabled the useless and corrupted Blood Wards.

To be honest, Blood wards are used in a wizarding home since they use the _whole Family's_ magic in order to work. Moreover, the family should be magical.

Using a child as its anchor is asking for suicide. Period.

 **0000000**

 **Heart of Meteor Falls,**

"Mooh, Joseph! When I asked you if we could go into a vacation, I am thinking on going at Alola Region, not here in the MIDDLE OF METEOR FALLS!" Mrs. Irisviel Stone nee von Eisenbach whined upon her husband, Joseph Stone who is the owner and CEO of Devon Corporation.

Joseph let out an awkward laugh as he watched his drop dead gorgeous white haired wife as they climb the top of the hidden cave inside the Meteor falls. The thirty year old businessman knew that Irisviel would kill him _after_ their impruntu expedition.

"Maah, maah, Iri. This is also part of our vacation." He pulled her up. "After this, we could go to Alola for that beach. Its been a while since I saw you in a swimsuit, correct?"

Red eyes glared at his own sky blue.

"Pervert."

"Hey, I am your husband! How could I become a pervert!?"

Aggron, Joseph's steel type pokemon and Blade the Gallade (Psychic/Fighting type), Irisviel's pokemon rolled their eyes in unison. They are used to the marital bickering the two would always endulge.

" _(How long do you think before they start their make out session?)"_ Aggron asked.

"( _Five seconds.)"_ Blade answered.

However, before the evitable happened, Blade saw a silhouette of a Gardevoir upon one of the entrances. The Psychic Type allowed his powers to scan the place.

"Blade, what is the matter?" Irisviel asked her starter and Best friend.

" _(We had company, Irisviel. And I believe she is luring us)."_ Blade answered as he and Aggron started to move following the Gardevoir.

Who is now a few meters away from them.

"I never saw such color of Gardevoir before!" Joseph exclaimed.

Well, the normal Gardevoir had green hair and white dress. This one had _blood red_ with black dress and black hair. A far cry from the shiny and its normal color.

" _(She looks lovely and dangerous for me.)"_ The Gallade narrowed his eyes, making their guest giggle.

" _ **(I bring no harm.)"**_ The Stone Family flinch hearing her voice in their head. Just hearing her voice makes them wary. _**"(Acceptable. You two passed my test.)"**_

"W-What test?! Who are you?" Irisviel asked. "It's not illegal. . .right?"

Gardevoir smiled softly while the others stared at her in disbelief.

" _ **(My name. . . is Lily. Please follow me.)"**_ she turned around and took a step away.

"Please wait, Gar- I mean, Lily!" Irisviel grabbed her husband as they ran after the Psychic/Fairy type.

" _(Our Mistress is very reckless. . .)''_ Aggron uttered as the two followed their Trainers.

 **000000**

 **F** ollowing Lily towards so many twist and turns, Irisviel is about to scream in frustration while Joseph is stifling his laugh.

" _ **(Ara, may I suggest running every morning, Ms. Irisviel?)"**_ Lily said.

"Please stop rubbing the fact I haven't been fit enough, Lily." Irisviel placed her hands upon her knees. "Are we there yet?"

" _ **(Yes,)"**_ The uniquely colored Gardevoir placed her hand upon the large wall. The said wall melted, revealing its only an illusion.

"( _Impressive,)"_ Blade uttered.

They all entered a homey cave. Inside is a lovely hidden garden that is full of Fairy and Psychic Types.

"Fairy Valley, the once said home by Xerneas. I thought it was in Kalos," Joseph looked around as he watched various of fairy and psychic types ran around.

" _ **(One of his homes, yes. I brought you here for something important.)"**_ Lily guided the couple towards the small waterfall. Above the water is a large cocoon.

"What. . . is this?" Irisviel asked as she and her husband went to the water after removing their shoes. It didn't escape her that the Pokemons are watching them carefully.

" _ **(His name. . as I gathered in his home world is not important, anymore.)"**_ Lily took Irisviel's and Joseph's hands and placed upon the cocoon.

The couple shivered when something passed through their body. It's as if analyzing them.

Creepy.

The cocoon gently shed itself revealing a _very_ malnourish seven year old with messy black hair. The boy is very pale. And thin. And too -

"Is he abused?" Irisviel asked softly as she allowed her husband carry the young boy.

" _ **(Very. His Uncle in law is planning to kill him when I rescued Young Master.)"**_ Lily answered as they got back on the shore. _**"(If I could, I would never allow him to go back on that forsaken world.)"**_

"Are you telling us this boy came from another dimension, Lily?" Joseph asked as his wife pulled out a sleeping bag where he placed the unconscious boy. His life threatening wounds are already in recovery. All they need to do is wrapped some bandages.

" _ **(Precisely. However, he is the Chosen One on his world, he does not have any choice but to fulfill it. In any way he see fit.)"**_ The Fairy/Psychic just sat down and let the couple treat the boy. " _ **(I know my request is odd, but. . . would you please take care of him? Love him, care him. Treat him like your own son.)"**_

"Why not? When I married Joseph, we already know that it would be impossible for me to bear a child." Irisviel smiled after a small talk with her husband. "Are you also coming with us? Wait for a moment." The Albino raised her Kalos International Pokedex towards Lily.

" **Titania, a special type of Gardevoir. Also known as Fairy Queen. Female. Level 87. Status: Legendary."** The Pokedex said.

"Wow, Titania, huh? Legendary? Impressive." Joseph exclaimed as he ignored the scars and lashes littering the boy's body. Finishing on the bandages, he pulled out one of his clean shirts and wore it on the boy.

Who opened his eyes.

Irisviel let out a gasp. Those green eyes put shame upon her emerald jewels! Such lovely eyes should be filled with happiness and not like death!

The boy glance at them but his eyes landed upon Lily.

"M—Mo. .mmy. ." he whispered as he tried to lift his hand which Irisviel caught.

"He is asking for you, Lily." Joseph spoke softly.

Lily moved towards the boy's side and took his free hand. The said raven happily purred upon the women's touch.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Irisviel asked softly, knowing abused children are very delicate especially being abused in a young age.

"Weak. . ." the boy whispered as he blinked. His eyes landed upon the Stone Matriarch. "Angel?"

Blade snorted making them all stare at him.

" _My trainer is definitely not an Angel, Young Master. For all intents and purposes, she's a Devil with capital D.)"_ The Psychic/Fighting Type leaned and whispered in a stage like motioned upon the weak boy's ear. _"(Japanese had a name for that. Ah, I remember! Irisviel is a TSUNDERE!)"_

Silence. Utter pure silence is heard inside the Garden.

Before Blade could use the boy as his shield, Lily grabs her counterpart and threw him towards the falls via **Psychic.** Irisviel stood up and walk casually towards her starter, pulling several colored jewels from her pockets.

The rest is. . . full of explosions and evil laughter.

"Blade never really learns," Joseph rolled his eyes as he is thankful upon the shield Lily conjured in order to protect them from the Tsundere Missile who is his wife.

" _ **(It's amusing to tease Ms. Irisviel, Sir Joseph.)"**_ Lily pointed out, giggling.

"Indeed but the collateral damage is not." The older man looked at the boy. "My name is Joseph Stone. The white haired woman is my wife, Irisviel Stone. She's a german. Beside you is Lily, the Gardevoir who saved you. The Gallade my wife is trying to murder is Blade and that steel dinosaur is Aggron, one of my Pokemon."

"N-Nice to meet you, Sir, Ms. Lily." The boy tried to sat up but Lily stopped him.

" _ **(Just rest. About your name, we will think of something better. Freak is unacceptable name for such gifted child.)"**_

"How about Steven? Steven Stratos Stone?" Irisviel suggested dusting her hands. "Oh, Lily, how long did you have him, anyway?"

" _ **(Seven weeks. The time in this world moves fast so Young Master could be a child he is meant to be and older enough once those stupid Mongrels tried to summon him back.)"**_ Lily answered.

"By the sounds of your words, its as if you have been planning on taking him." Joseph slowly stretched his hand towards the boy's head. He made sure he saw it then _gently_ ruffled his messy hair. "So, are you fine with that name?"

Emerald green eyes widen in wonder.

"You are. . . asking for my. . opinion?" The boy cautiously glance at Lily.

"Indeed. After all, we are going to adopt you!" Irisviel answered cheerfully. "Lily is going home with us if that is you are worried about."

" _ **(I know Ms. Irisviel sounds like a very much drugged addict as of now, but we are telling the truth.)"**_ They ignored a 'hey' from the Albino as Lily gently wrapped the boy in her arms. **"** _ **(You are safe in this world, unlike back at Surrey. We have fifteen years to fix everything they have done to you, Steven. I will tell you everything upon your eleventh birthday. As of now, focused on healing first.)"**_ glancing upon Irisviel, _**"(And getting used to your other Mother's insane antics.)"**_

"I will have two mothers?"

"Why not? It's your choice." Joseph wrapped his arms on his pouting wife. "So, Steven. . "

The newly named boy looked up on his soon to be father.

"Will you coming home with us?"

"Yes, I am."

 **00000000000**

It took them two days to return at Rustboro City where the nearest and high tech Hospital is. Steven is placed under several scans and held hostage upon the Hospital for another two months. The doctors are wanting to get the blood of Steven's relatives until Lily told them she already killed Vernon and Petunia, wiped Dudley's memories and shipped the boy in the nearest orphanage.

Who knows Doctors would congratulate her for a job well done especially when she showed the memories?

Even Officer Jenny looked on the other way.

Joseph made sure that Steven's existence is hidden under the wraps. It would be a disaster if the reporters gotten a whiff that the sought after Stone Couple adopted a child who cannot protect himself yet.

Specially an abused one on that.

Steven himself is still cautious upon his newly adopted family. No one can blame him on that notion as both Joseph and Irisviel took things slow. Lily, meanwhile, is always by his side.

By December, Steven is finally discharge from the Hospital. The Couple brought him and Lily at their home in Mossdeep.

" _ **(Irisviel, when you told us you are bringing us home, I expect a Mansion because of Joseph. Not a mini Castle that resembles the Von Einzebern Castle at Fuyuki City!)"**_ Lily exclaimed, running after the laughing albino.

"Are we going to leave them like that, Dad?" Steven asked as he watched both of his mother's trying (failing) to kill each other.

"Yes. Getting in the middle of it is asking for suicide, Steven." Joseph answered as he gently pushed his son. "Also, the castle is just an illusion. Irisviel is a prodigy upon Illusion and Jewelcraft."

"Will Mommy teach me this kind of arts?"

"She will, if you want."

Joseph brought Steven inside of the Stone Manor. The boy gape on how large the place is. Unlike what he expected, the manor isn't screaming in wealth and coldness.

It. . it feels like home.

"This is our ancestral house. I believe this place is build four hundred years ago, in the era of Aura Wars. We had impressive wards around her that your Mother casted." The Stone Patriarch motioned them to take a seat upon the large living room. "The house has three stories and two undergrounds. Three gardens and we had a swimming pool. A little bit further is your Mother's Workshop. Do not enter there without Irisviel or Blade. The place is full of dangerous and unstable Jewels that may injure you, along her notes. Not unless we are being attacked, then, you can enter. Understood?" Steven nodded in understanding. "We will take you in a tour later on. Now, let's go to the rules. Do not worry, they are reasonable."

Joseph poured himself and his son some tea first. "Rule number one, refrain from running down the stairs. You may slip. Rule number two, you need to finish your school works first before playing. Rule number 3, no eating on the Library." By then, he is looking on his wife who pouted. "Rule number four, our bedroom is off limits. Please knock first if you need us. Hmm, that's all I could think as of now. Ah, I remember, refrain from eating too much sweets."

"I. . . I am not really fond of sweets myself. ." Steven admitted. "Also, I never had one before."

"That will not do! Don't worry, Steven! I heard Sella is making chocolate cake for our dinner later! Are you feeling hungry? Doctor Rhvin said to feed you whenever you feel hungry.'' Irisviel asked as she hugged the boy from behind.

Steven stiffen at first but relax later on.

"A small snack won't be amiss, Mama."

Lily vanished for a moment and returned with snacks floating behind her. It was an assorted of biscuits and sandwiches.

"Anyways, I do not want secrets in my house. Lily, its your choice to tell us who you are and your Knowledge about Steven's identity. However, we will come clean." Joseph stared upon the red Gardevoir.

" _ **(Are we going to swear an Unbreakable Vow, then?)"**_

"By your words, you are a Witch, are you not, Lily?"- Irisviel.

" _ **(And a Magus, you are.)"**_

"I do not understand anything." Steven complained after taking a bite of his ham sandwich.

Instead of answering, Lily morphed into a lovely red head woman bearing those similar eyes. The Stone family stared at her in pure. Utter. Shock and disbelief.

"My name is Lily Potter nee Evans, Steven's true mother. I have been living in this world for twenty years. Your God Arceus took me here after the Potter Massacre where my husband, James and I died. James already passed while I remained here because of my Sacrifice." Lily raised her hand and gently traced the lightning bolt scar on Steven's brow.

Only to flinch when she felt something _that_ should _not_ been there.

"Sorry for interruption! And by passing the wards!"

Irisviel moved like a graceful snake. In her hands are several Jewels which a gloved hand caught.

"Oh my, I came here just to take a wayward Horcrux wraith, Irisviel von Einzebern. "The white haired green eyed woman spoke before freeing the Stone Matriarch.

Steven, meanwhile, studied the woman in front of them. She is wearing a red and black ball gown that was hidden by her black feathery cloak. "Why do I feel I should have known you?"

Their guest giggled. "My name is Ameryst Potter-Black. I am one of your counterparts. Anyways, I am not here for a chat, I'm afraid." Ameryst appeared in front of the boy.

Her gloved hand touched his scar and grab something. The said curse scar burst open as a smoke like wraith came out of it. Irisviel and Lily stiffen seeing the black blood pouring from the wound.

They snapped out when they heard the boy's pain filled scream.

"Don't move!" Ameryst ordered them as she pulled out a vial. Removing the cork, the wraith is suck inside. Replacing the cork immediately, she caught Steven. "Mooh, this is why I hate Horcruxes.. ."

"Is that Voldemort's. . .?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Ma. One of them. He made five. Anyways, please sign this. Standard paperwork for Dimension Travelers. One of my minions will pick that up later on. I will removed four magical blocks and several Potions on his system. I apologize for the rush but I should never meet Harr-I mean Steven. This Dimension is too near my original home world for my own taste." Ameryst pulled out her wand and placed the now unconscious boy on the couch. Lily watched her casted multiple medical spells, all of them for the removal of block—

"What do you mean blocks?!"

"A goat with a God complex did it. If you wanted the little Steel Champion to deal with it, go. I would be very happy if he burn Magical Britain to the very ground and don't come back. They are full of foolish Mongrels, not fit to become a government. He could save anyone he deems so. After all, Steven is like a cloud, placing him in an elaborate cage will make him lash out." Their guest immediately pulled a multilayer shield which absorbed the magical backslash produced from the removal of the said blocks. Once removed, a shattered glass shard appeared beside Ameryst as a hand grabbed her inside.

Only to be replaced by a cute Loli version of Steven with unnatural green eyes and wearing a green bunny coat similar to Yoshino of Date a Live.

"That hurt, Cyrus!" The fourteen year old (who looks like nine) shouted.

Only for a large balik-bayan box to land beside her.

"Mooh, that Jerk!"

 **000000**

"What just happened?" Lily asked as she and Irisviel rushed towards Steven's sleeping form.

The girl followed their graze and gasped.

"Dear Circe! Another case of bounded magical child?! The main question is, how can he be still alive with this?!" The ravenette immediately opened the box beside her revealing various of potions and medical supplies for such things. The adults could feel the irritation and horror from her. "What in the Merlin's name?! All of this are for Type D Magicals!"

"Type D?" Joseph repeated.

"That means that boy is a living battery! Since there are Four types of Squibs, magicals who have an empty magical core. Type A are born with empty cores, never filling. Type B are where their cores are been damaged so using magic is a big no-no. Type C 'S had their cores fully shut down by magic in order to protect them for producing too much magic. Type D's are the results of being bound at the young age, depending how large the core is. As I see, his core is bound when he is a mere baby." She snapped her fingers as a parchment appeared in her hand. "I am a Type C myself. Let's see. . "

Even confused as hell, Irisviel knew sealing a mere child without proper reason is a forbidden. So when she saw the girl froze, she readied her jewels.

"Ninety five. . .percent. . . it's the same with Onee-sama. . ." the fluffy raven muttered curses under her breath. The adults admired her for not exploding after reading the results. Lily could see that she is using Occulmens to keep her temper in check.

"My name is Cattleya Astrea Potter-Black-Matsunaga. Can we move him on his room, please? Waking up on the couch would be painful." Cattleya removed her hood, revealing her wavy black hair that reach her lower back and tied into lower pig tails and curled like drills. "I will explain later on. I know this is confusing, but please, listen to me."

"If you tell us how did you bypass my wards." Irisviel asked.

"Of course, Ma'am!"

 **Ooooooo**

Joseph carefully brought Steven on his room which He and his wife prepared for the young boy. The room is very large and warm.

The walls are painted in soft blue and purple, since the boy took a liking on those colors. The bed is positioned beside the balcony (Lily suggested it since Steven's old room is the cupboard under the stairs). The floor is covered by black furry carpet which Lily have casted permanent warming charms. There are a set of working table beside the bed. Next to it is the adjacent door towards the sitting room where he could entertain his friends. The other two doors are the bathroom and wardrobe, respectively.

The Devon president shivered remembering the shopping spree his wife had made. Good thing he manage to stop her since Steven will outgrow his clothes once he gain weight.

Tucking the boy on the bed, he did a double take when he saw an Egg inside an incubator sitting innocently on the bed side table. Joseph took the card beside it.

 _ **000000000000**_

 _Dear Steven,_

 _I humbly apologize for basically attacking you even I had a reason. That wraith on your scar will be a pain to deal with and I would like you to never experience having headaches and being used as a Soul Container. As the current Mistress of Death, it is my job removing such nefarious things. My apprentice, Cattleya will explain further what Horcrux are. As for the rush, my world and yours are dangerously near each other. The results of us meeting_ is forbidden _for it might result for us merging or worse._

 _As an apology, I bring you your suppose-to-be starter. I will keep secret who this cutie will be but as a clue, he is color blue._

 _I hope you will be happy. Joseph and Irisviel would love you as their own son, I assure you. I swear with my blood and magic that I am telling the truth._

 _So I swear, so mote it be._

 _I hope we will meet again. I believe we can have such long talks once you visit your home world. That is Universe 995 very far from my own at universe 568_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Lady Henrietta Lotus Ameryst Prince-Slytherin nee Potter-Black_

 _Your alternate version._

 _PS: I never knew Joseph married Irisviel. She is not supposed to be there. Oh well._

 _PPS; I might send the Steven Stone which is a family friend of mine there sometime. Don't worry, meeting Steve is just. . . having two sugar high Iri-chan._

 _ **0000000000**_

Joseph paled reading the letter.

"Dear Arceus. . . one Irisviel is enough. . ."

 _ **00000000000000**_

Returning on the living room, he saw them having a snack and waiting for him. He sat down between his wife and Lily as Cattleya drank her tea in front of them.

"Cattleya,"- Irisviel spoke.

"Yes. . .? What do you want to know. . .Auntie?" Clearly, the girl's self-preservation is kicking in.

"How about we start in why are you here? No offence but. . . you are what? Nine?" Lily gently asked.

"I am fourteen, Tita Lily. I am Big Sister Ameryst's apprentice. As why I am here, I am the only one available to pass through this dimension back to ours. Add to the fact I could treat Steven . . . It would be two birds in one stone, no pun intended." Cattleya placed down her teacup. "Like I said, Steven's body is now a walking battery of sorts. It would be dangerous for him if we do not start draining his magic. And when I say draining, its like what Auntie Iri is doing! Storing her excess magics on gemstones. . . I mean. ."

"If that is why, can you suggest several other ways to drain those extra magics, Cattleya-chan?" Irisviel gently asked the awkward girl.

(AHHH! She's so cute pouting like that! If she could only coach Steven doing cute things like that , , ,)

 **0000000**

Upstairs, Steven grumbled and buried himself under the sheets. He felt as if someone is planning to murder him.

 **000000**

" **Umm,** the usual procedure is having a familiar, Tita Irisviel. Since we are in the Pokemon World, Steven's familiar _might_ just invite themselves here. I cannot say how many he can have, it fully depends on him. His Battery Core will end once he reached his seventeenth birthday, the day his magical maturity would be. Over surge can be cured this way. Also! We had some magical bracelets here so even when his emotions go wild, Steven cannot harm himself or the others." Cattleya explained as she pulled out two bracelets. Each of them are carved with different runes. Giving those bracelets to Lily, the redhead gasped.

"Unbelievable! I never saw these kinds of runes before! And all of them are for draining excess magic?"

"The blue bracelet just not only drain the excess magic, it also divert it back inside the body. By guiding it back, his own magic would help fix the physical damages. Teaching Steven now about mind Arts is highly suggested so he could control his magic better. That Sky Blue one is the Protection Package given to every magical child in the Family. It is blood locked and magic locked to the wearer. No one can took it off once Steven wore it. I do admit that Puppy, my adopted father went crazy creating and spelling those bracelets because when I checked it, each bracelet had the minimum of one hundred fifty spells ranging from simple tracking charm down to anti-rape protections."

"Impressive. So, I won't be worried that someone might rape my son." Joseph let out a sigh of relief.

Cattleya swipe her hair. "They just added the last one a few hundred years ago. We Crystals are very traditionalist. Losing our virginity before our twenty first birthday is a major taboo because our bodies are still preparing for reproduction. Add to the fact that we value education of all things. It does not mean we cannot enter a relationship but rather. . ." here, she blushed. "Just no sex before our majority."

Irisviel clasp her hands together.

"I do not mind that rule, Cattleya-chan! As long as Steven will be safe. I am just curious why Ameryst would go such lengths to help us? Not that we minded, of course!"

Here, the fluffy ravenette looked away and scratch her cheek.

"Its actually a very selfish reason, Tita."

"How so?''

"Amu is the Mistress of Death, the one who helps Death to gather and arrange the souls of the dead. She is the one who approves whose Souls would be sent to the reincarnation pool to be reborn, or selected to be punished for their deeds. Ages zero to seven years old are automatically send to be reborn while eight up are being signed. Here, since even in Death still has paperwork. . . and billions of people dies every minute since we did not only focus in one dimension. . you get the drift. ." Taking a sip of her drink. "In short, we wanted to make sure no one will die before the schedule and of course. . still living after the schedule. Using Horcruxes is a cheat code by splitting your soul into half and stuffing said soul in a container. Using it is automatic VIP seat downstairs with Uncle Azazael alongside Lucifer! The selfish reason is, her work would drown her especially if some idiots do a mass genocide. Again."

"How much paperwork are we talking about in here?" Joseph asked.

"Last time I checked Amu's work, it's the size of Sootopoolist City before it went underwater." Cattleya answered, making the adults choke their drinks. "And still growing. Unlike you, Tito Joseph, all her work is charmed to be indestructible when Amu tried to burn them. Cyrus is a sadistic bastard and charmed them. Amu also needed to sign them. One by one. She cannot use magic to duplicate her signature. At least, she could use a stamp."

Learning that, Joseph thank all the Gods he knew. He promised himself that he would stop complaining about his paperwork. Ever.

"So, more deaths, more paperwork, huh? Pretty much self-explanatory." Lily looked up, sensing her son still asleep. "um, did you brought potions for Steven?"

"Yes! I brought several potions here that he would need to drink for a month. Steven will be placed in a strict Potion Regime since his bones are very brittle. Later this week one of our Healers would visit. Word of warning, you can maim and leave Derrick half-alive. He may be one of the greatest doctors but the taste of the potions he makes is a crime against humanity." Here, Cattleya shivered In disgust. "The Potions I brought are brewed by Amu's husband, Verez- onii sama. They are Nutrition potion, Calming Draughts, salves and others. There is an instruction booklet here and all the books Steven needs to learn. I think I should send Mama here so she could explain further. . ."

"Thank you for doing this, Cattleya-chan. We knew you are not obligated to help us. . but thank you, nonetheless." Irisviel bow her head.

"You do not need to thank me! Steven is a Potter and an Evans. Indeed, he is one of our counterparts but he needs help." Cattleya held both of her hands on her laps. "Like him, we have no choice but to learn to be a weapon. However, we will be a weapon which _ourselves_ will wield. Not for those sheeples, especially for the _**Greater Good**_ ," She spat the last two words with such venom. Her eyes bleeding with power.

"But for the sake of our family. Family protects each other, whatever creature they are."

 **000000**

They invite Cattleya to stay for dinner. However, the fluffy raven declined saying its mandatory for her to return home after Cyrus basically threw her into the wolves, so to speak. She did promise to return by next Friday accompanying the Family Healer.

Steven, meanwhile, is still asleep. Lily just placed some food on his room and placed the said meal under stasis charm. Even being a half pokemon, her magic still works.

Or dare she says, much better and free.

Green eyes stared upon the child sleeping peacefully on the huge bed. Never in her wildest dream she did wonder why Albus gave her son at Petunia? He-He knew how much her sister hated her! How much Petunia hated magic! Heck, she even called her a Freak in her own wedding!

So. . . why? Why not give Steven to Sirius? How about Alice? The Longbottoms?

A thought hit her like a brick.

D-Did. . .did their . . .Wills are even read?

The Witch-turned-Pokemon slap her hands on her mouth in order to stop the horrified gasp trying to escape her lips. Giving her son a goodnight kiss (A move she always made every time her son slept) she left the room and **Teleport** -ed on the gardens. There, she let her sobs rake her body.

She had so many questions. Why does it has to be her son? What did he do to deserve this?

And most of all, WHY DID ALBUS FORSAKEN HER PRECIOUS SON?!

Feeling that she might destroy the lovely garden, Lily once again teleported to a clear meadow. Making sure no one followed or watching her, she conjured several dummy and start obliterating them.

 **Shadow ball. Psychic. Moonblast. Fairy Wind. Magical Leaf. Dark Pulse. Dark Void.**

And an attack she is making. **Fairy Anthem,** combination of the move **Fairy Wind and Moonblast**.

Once exhausted, she returned back to the Stone Manor and fell asleep on Steven's bed, not noticing a wide emerald eye watching her and covering her body with blankets.

 **0000000000000000**

Steven stared at his biological Mother as Lily helped Irisviel, his other Mom, on designing some condo unit. It's been a week since the removal of the Horcrux shard on his forehead. And being allowed outdoors of course. Being stuck in the hospital is boring but way better than being locked in the cupboard by Uncle Vernon.

Thanks to Daddy Joseph and Dr. Derrick, he now knew that little boys are NOT suppose to be stuff inside the cupboard or doing various of chores that were worked by adults. He should have been never punished for doing his best in school and he is allowed to eat as long he followed Dr. Derrick's provided menu and drinks his medicine without complain.

The Stone Heir wrinkled his nose remembering those potions. Cousin Cattleya is right about those. The taste of the said medicine are crime against humanity, whatever that means, is.

Currently, he is reading a book about gemstones since Daddy had a strange fascination with them so is Mommy. Mama Lily said once he reach seventeen, he could horde the bunch of jewels on the Potter Main Vaults since he is the last heir. According to her, Grandma Dorea and the older Potter Matriarch are collectors of such Jewels used for being magical conductors.

Moreover, the said jewelries are gathering dust on the vaults for centuries.

Steven absent mindly pet the egg which is a gift from Ameryst. All he knew is that this pokemon egg is color blue once hatched.

There are so many pokemon in color blue, you know? Especially water types.

Pokemon. This worlds wonderful creatures. They are friends, protectors and according to his parents, family. Even Sorella Ameryst and Cousin Cattleya says so. Like humans, there some bad pokemons too but majority of them are good. According to Tita Maristella, Daddy's secretary, it actually depends on the trainer how to treat their pokemon. The blonde and violet eyed woman also told him that treating his soon-to-be partners with love and affection, they would never betray him.

"Steven, what's on your mind, darling?" oh, he did not noticed both of his mothers sitting beside him.

"Nothing much. Just wondering about Pokemon." Steven admitted as he put down his books. Running his fingers on his messy black hair, the women gasp when it turned into light blue, copying Joseph's hair color. Noticing their shocked looks. "Hmm?"

"It seems you inherited the Black Family ability, being a Metamorphagus." Lily tilted her head in amusement. "Now, unless someone ordered a DNA test, no one could tell you are not Joseph's son."

"( _How about the eyes?)"_ Blade asked as he perched on the beige sofa.

"Just say that our eye color mixed! Red plus blue equals green!" Irisviel answered happily, making her listeners throw her a deadpan look.

"No one would believe that, Irisviel. Just tell the you or Joseph had an aunt or uncle who had green eyes then, bam! Not that anyone would contest that."

"Mooh, Lily is so serious! Loosen up or else you would get wrinkles!" (o)/

"Of course not, Iri. _Unlike you,_ pokemon does not have wrinkles. We are forever young looking, you know?"

Steven cannot stop himself giving his mothers an eyeroll. The day would never end unless the two bicker at least twice a day. They are humorous at best but its becoming a routine. Knowing it would end later on. . . he stood up and picked his books after putting a bookmark on the part he is reading.

World Geology, since the Stone couple didn't really anticipated having kids, there are no kiddie age appropriate books in the Library. Well, not that it mattered since he likes reading this kinds of of books.

Blade followed him to his room, leaving the two bickering women.

"Blade.. ?"

" _(Yes, Steven?)"_

"Can we explore outside? Outside of the manor, I mean."

The Gallade did not answer at first. But seeing the longing look his Young Master throwing on the window, he smiled.

"( _We will ask your Mothers first .They might kill me if we sneaked out.)"_ Picking Steven, he teleported back downstairs. "( _oy, Chibi Master wants to play outside and make friends! If you said no, I will ignore it!)"_

"Have fun, dear! Blade, please watch our baby!" Both Irisviel and Lily waved at the two then continued their debate about another interior design.

Blade and Steven shared a look as a maid appeared, carrying a sky blue bag pack. Leyseritte gave it to the young boy along a black baseball cap.

"Have fun outside, Young Master. Satella will watched you along the way." The white clad house cleaner bow her head before leaving.

"Blade, did we worry for nothing?" The seven year old asked.

" _(I think we did. Lily is very protective of you so is Irisviel.)"_ The Psychic/Fighting type commented. _"(Or I think they just waited until Dr. Derrick cleared you up. Add to the fact you are wearing a bracelet that could track you even if someone threw you in a desert. . . )"_

"Indeed."

 **0000000**

Getting out of the Stone Manor for the first time is. . Wonderful. Steven's green eyes bleed to blue that Blade noticed but did not comment. The Psychic/Fighting type smiled as he watched the boy looked around in glee. He also threw a glance at Satella, who is watching them a few feet away.

"Blade. . where should we go first?''

Blade took the boy's hand and held it. Looking around, he spotted the ice cream vendor.

" _(For celebrating your first day outside that boring house, let's have some ice cream!)"_

"Okay!" Steven happily answered as he adjust his eyeglasses. According to Dr. Rhvin (Pronounce as Arvin) and Dr. Derrick, it would take three years of extensive eye drop potion and checkups in order to heal his eyes. Mama Lily said that his Papa James' family had the worst eye sight ever and practically blind as a bat without his eyeglasses. Steven's eyesight is _not that bad_ per se but growing up in the darkness and having an concussion (courtesy of Aunt Petunia's frying pan on the head) that was never been treated and most of all, using unsuited eyeglasses for years badly damage his eyes.

Good thing he could now clearly see things with his new pair of eyeglasses created just for him.

Getting the said ice cream (what the hell, Iri? Giving Blade one hundred thousand yen for a simple outdoor activity) the two start walking around. Blade is pointing and telling the funny moments Irisviel had done on each place.

For example, the park.

" _(This is the place where Irisviel met Joseph eight years ago. Iri-chan and I were having a walk when your mother found Joseph here, sulking. My trainer made it her goal to loosen Joseph up since we learned that the reason why he is upset is because he learned that Devon Corp is in the brink of bankruptcy. Every time Joseph would found himself here, Irisviel always appear to cheer him up. Your Mom is the one who brought back Devon to its former glory.)"_

"Wow, Mom did that? Dad always been talking about the company. I wonder when will he bring me there?"

" _(We can ask. I don't think there is a reason Joseph would say no. Just don't change colors once in front of the staff. They are scientists.)"_

"Okay, Blade." Steven's eyes roam around the park. Today is sunny, perfect to go outing and playing outside. Blade allowed him to walk around but he knew that Satella and the Psychic/Fighting type are just watching around the corner. Adjusting his hat, the (currently) blunette bumped into someone.

"Sorry/My fault!"

Avada green meet forest green.

" _Too tall_. . " Steven thought as he studied the boy in front of him. "I'm sorry, I am not looking—"

"No, its my fault! I'm too tall so I did not noticed you."

Steven felt a twitch on his left eyebrow on that comment but batted it away.

"It's just an accident. . ."

Silence. Umm, this is very awkward.

"Umm, My name is Wallace! Canwebefriends?!" The tall green haired boy with zigzag sideburns blurted out.

Steven blinked. "Pardon?"

"Can we be friends? Look, I'm just new here and. . well. . ." Wallace blushed and looked away.

"Okay."

"… I'm making you—wait, what?"

Steven held his hand. "My name is Steven. And I would like to be your friend, Wallace."

Wallace blinked but accepted his hand. The blunette smiled.

And that was the start of Harry James Potter-Black becoming Steven Stratos Stone and being best friends of the soon-to-be Top Coordinator, Water Type Master and HOENN Champion Wallace.

 **00000000000000000**

 **Meddling** with different dimensions usually. . . is not bad. Basing on the Dead Apostle Zelretch, visiting and _Trolling_ (Yes, with capital T) around different worlds to ease your boredom is amusing.

Filing each and every world you visited, the damages you created and overall receipts of what you spend? Now, that's a nightmare to deal with especially if you had Auditor Gryffindor-Slytherin after you who does not give a flying _fuck_ who or what status you are.

The tiny adorable rabbit can be as scary as her Demonic Ice Rabbit Familiar who can grew Twenty feet and turn an entire island into the next Antartica.

Back to the topic, as long as you filed everything, you can troll anytime you wanted. However, meddling usually causes the creation of another timeline, or sometimes paradox.

Also, _every action has a consequence._

How true.

One tiny, _itty bitty tiny_ choice made upon the Home world where Steven and Lily came from. In one world, Little Steven remained as Harry James Potter, _oh so_ carefully nurtured by his abusive relatives. Upon receiving his Hogwarts Letter on his eleventh birthday, _two months late_ to the usual sending to the Muggleborns and Mugle-raised Students and escorted by an inappropriate School Representative.

No offence to the half-giant Rubeus Hangrid. . . but really?

Every year since he was enrolled, he is put under a Test. Troll (The mountain troll monster, not a curtained fanged pain in the ass) on Halloween, which became the catalyst for the creation of the Golden Trio, accidentally killing a possessed Professor of DADA in first year.

Second Year, petrification of several students, mainly New Bloods (Muggleborn is a pathetic name). Being turned into a Pariah because he could speak with snakes. By the year ends, he killed a basilisk inside the Chamber of Secrets and his first (unknown to him) Horcrux diary, saving his best mates little sister who is idiotic enough to trust a sentient artifact even her father warned her and her siblings not to.

Third year, a mass murderer who is actually another idiot that instead of going to Gringotts to ask help (for a small fee) to clear his name, decided to chase the cause of his unrightfully imprisonment and deaths of his best friends with a help of a certain DADA Professor with a furry little problem.

(She is asking herself why _just oh why_ her heir is being surrounded by moronic Mongrels. Calling them Monkeys would be appropriate however, seeing this, it would be an insult to those said furry animals.)

Fourth year, being drafted to the Tri-Wizard Tournament which is basically a poor imitation of the Heaven's feel Tournament. One innocent died and one Dark Lord is revived.

Fifth Year, being slandered beyond reason and tortured by the Ministry Undersecretary for warning his fellow students. The result is having a curse scar on his hand that could be read as _I must not tell lies._

A curse scar that stops him from telling lies but not half-truths.

Before the year ends, he finally learned about the prophecy between him and Lord Voldemort (Here, she snorted, an unlady like gesture) that resulted for the death of a certain GodFather (Dogfather, really) upon being accidentally pushed towards the Veil of Death inside the Department of Mysteries.

Sixth year, Head Master Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor finally explained why such Dangerous Lord is trying (and failing) to kill him. Mr. Potter decide to send a fuck you on the old goat by trashing is office, by the way. Once returned for the school year, he is now under _training_ (she sneered in disgust and threw a knife somewhere hitting one of her annoying pest.) between Snape and Dumbledor.

Talk about one bat tearing his natural mind shields as the old goat showed him the life of Voldemort when he is still Tom Riddle.

Before the year ended, Dumbledor died because of his carelessness. Wearing an obviously cursed ring (Hallows or not) and drinking is the poison contained by the bowl where the fake Locket Horcux is. Professor Snape killed him thereby making him a martyr.

Putting down the reports she gathered, not bothering to finished them, she picked up her glass of wine. Turning her chair behind her, she watched the pouring rain outside of her window.

Angelica Ainsworth hated idiotic mongrels. A lot of them. Period.

Hidden to a place no one could get her, she watched how her Family crashed down after her 'death'. Don't start her on the doll created to replace her. Really? Fighting the original even in child form Gilgamesh is a suicide especially that pathetic doll used Enkidu at him. Enkidu _knew_ and very loyal to its Master after all.

Back to the topic, she's bored. Also, it's time for her to pay her debt from the First Potter Head and Lover, Hadrian Salazar Peverel-Gryffindor.

She just hope that the Current Mistress of Death won't kill her for this.

 **0000000**

The said woman sneezed.

"Sorella, time to drink your prenatal potion!"

"Damn you, Cattleya, you are enjoying this, are you?"

"Of course, I am!" The fluffy black rabbit answered happily.

 **0000000**

 **Steven** is nine years old when it happened.

It's supposed to be a simple school tour in a museum at Sinnoh Region. Heck, both Irisviel and Lily made sure their son would be safe along his now Best Friend, Wallace. Stationing several high end bodyguards are all placed strategically and discreetly.

So, why in the Merlin's name he and Wallace are currently held hostage with the rest of the staff and their classmates? Where is the protectors his Parents hired to protect them?!

He never felt this kind of fear before. It's not only he who is in danger. Everybody is scared . . . no one knew what to do. _If_ this is the kind of grunts that uses pokemon to do the bad things as he heard from his Daddy, he _might_ try to help since now have a pokemon so is Wallace.

However, he cannot make even a single sound or else, a bullet wound would end up on his skull like one of the Museum Staff who tried to stop the hostage taking.

Good thing Steven decided to have his hair back to black since they are searching for the Devon Heir. His name in school is Steven Evans, just to throw those annoying reporters and kidnappers away. So, majority knew that Steven Stone has blue hair and light blue eyes, a perfect little copy of his father, Joseph Stone. As Steven Evans, he is free from nosy media.

As if Fate hates him, the Family Curse. . . Potter Luck finally hit the road to hell. If he survives today, he would ask Cousin Cattleya to hunt the imbecilic mongrel who cursed his family with the chinese saying.

 _May you live in interesting times_.

And strangle him alive.

 **000000000000000000000000**

One thousand years before the Hogwarts Founders split apart, Godric Gryffindor let out a sneeze.

 **00000000000000000000000**

 **Back into the problem in hand,**

" _Wallace, you are breaking my wrist!"_ Steven hissed at his best friend using telepathy. He already send help on his Mama Lily.

The green haired youth glance at him fearfully. _"Sorry, but. . I'm scared! Why Officer Jenny is still not here? Are we even going to leave here alive?''_

" _I am also scared. . but we do not have any choice but to wai—"_

Both boys flinched when one of the tugs grabbed Ms. Shanna, their homeroom teacher by her hair. The lovely brunet is then thrown on the marbled floor as the tugs encircled her, not allowing her any escape. Not that she can since their hostage takers are as large as Jhonto Fighting type Gym Leader Chuck.

''Why are you doing this!? They are just kids!"

One of the bug faced Tug grab her hair and leaned his disgusting face on her.

"So what?! Don't you know their parents would give so much money from this brats? All we need to know is which of those brats is the Devon heir! Imagine the money that blasted Stone and his wife would give in order to _save_ him!"

Ms. Shanna is definitely not an idiot. Her electric blue eyes narrowed angrly.

"I won't allow you to kill the kids!"

A gunshot is heard followed by the woman's gasp. Nevertheless, what made Steven froze is when he heard the sound of ripping clothes.

" _No. . ."_

"BASTARDS! Let me go!"

 _Ripping of clothes. Ms. Shanna's screams, not for herself but for the innocent eyes and trauma that would no doubt be the issue._

 _Destroyed Clothes of a woman in front of several lustful stares._

 _Rapist._

No one beside Wallace noticed when Steven went into his 'Stone' persona. The blue haired boy stood up, catching the attention of their host making them halt.

"There you are, Heir Stone!"

Steven just stared at them blankly as he tap his pockets.

" **Install."**

 **0000000000000000**

The moment young Steven spoke that word, everything break lose.

Multiple ripples appeared, surrounding the said Hostage Takers. On each ripple, a green sharp chain immediately shot and bind them.

One by one.

Outside of the museum, Irisviel froze and let out a gasp.

"T-This . . prana. . ."

 **000000000**

 _ **Universe 727,**_

Ameryst abruptly stood up along her best friend. Cattleya's hand slipped due to shock, as they felt the Prana Steven is giving.

"Impossible! Utter impossible! I could accept Irisviel being there but this?!" The Mistress of Death let out an angry roar that shook the very foundation of Hogwarts.

"I wonder who is insane enough to give Steven one of the Class card." Gilgamesh Alter aka Gil uttered.

"Not only that, but I feel this card is very different! As if . . . as if there are two Heroic Spirits used instead of one!" Cattleya blurted out.

"I'm so going to kill the bitch who gave that to Steven! They are going to kill him at this rate!"

 **000000000000000**

 **A** ngelica Ainsworth just let out a huff, and drank the rest of her wine.

"Use them well, Grandson."

 **00000000000000**

 **Sinnoh Museum,**

"Understood, Grandmother." Steven uttered, his eyes bleeding to blood red.

Closing his fist, the chain tightens. Ignoring the screams of pains his Hostage takers are producing, he turned back. He could see the questioning looks Wallace is throwing at him but decides to ignore it. He needs to free them first.

However, something caught his attention.

Sniper, Five hundred meters away.

Blinking, he moved his eyeglasses towards his head as a pair of black Archer Bow materialize on his hand. Swiping a white twisted sword from his back, his feet angle a bit as the said weapon turned into an arrow.

 _Reinforce. Pouring 30% of mana and magic._

He shot the annoying cockroach, not minding that he would destroy an empty, _abandoned office._ An explosion is heard, _deadma lang._

They could chalk it up as an accident result of a pokemon battle.

Vanishing the bow, he started to untie his fellow classmates with one of his pocket knives. And no, he did not ignore Wallace for a few minutes until he manage to untie almost all of them.

(=. =) "Steven, that's unfair. You should have untie me first."

"And allow you to nag me first? Not happening." He blinked. "Also, call me Stratos. Steven is out cold."

The green haired boy just looked at him strangely but did not comment. Wallace knew he will learn what the hell his best friend did later on.

For the past two years he knew Steven, since he did not bother to lie about his heritage (However, Wallace still asks how Lily could turn into pokemon by will), Wallace learned how to just accept and move on. There are things that are plain confusing around Steven but usually chalk it up for the other boy being a Psychic. A powerful one on that.

But, seeing today's display, he needs answers and he would not stop until he got them!

"Steven!" Both Irisviel and Lily engulf the said boy into hugs as Wallace is grabbed by the terrified Joseph who treat him as a son. "Wallace! Are the two of you okay?!"

"Indeed. A bit shocked but okay." Wallace answered.

"Useless Monkeys. Lot of them." Ste—no, Stratos commented. "I just shot the sniper, Mama, Mommy."

"So I heard! Our baby is such a very good Archer." Irisviel patted the boy's head, earning a look of disbelief to their audience and an eye roll upon Lily, Wallace and Joseph. "We will talk later . . .?"

"Stratos. Steven cannot take it. Uncle Vernon once tried to rape us. Aunt Petunia manage to stop him." Joseph's hold upon Wallace tighten hearing that tiny tid bit.

Once the Hostage takers are securely taken. (Not after asking who activated those chains since Office Jenny is sure as hell that Gym Leader Roark _does not_ have any of those as part of the security), Joseph bundle up his family and begged both Lily and Blade to return them to HOENN.

ASAP.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Stone Manor,**

Once the kids are fed and watered. (Ma, we are not plants,"—Stratos pointed out to his Mothers.), they were bundle up on Steven's room.

"Okay, explanation please!" Irisviel clasp her hands as they made a circle on the bed. It was large enough to contain them, anyway.

"What do you want to learn, Mommy?" Stratos asked as he hugged Asero the shiny Beldum. Wallace' Feebas is placed in an aquarium large enough to fit her.

"On how did you activated your Magical Circuits, first?"

"After installing the Class Card." The blue haired boy answered, pulling the red card of Archer.

"I heard it hurts when they are activated for the first time. Also, you are a wizard, Steven. Unless you have Magic as your Origin, learning magecraft would be hard." Lily's voice is laced with worry.

"No, it did not." Stratos pet the shiny Beldum. "Besides being a bit drained, I'm fine. Only Wallace noticed that I pushed Steven back."

"I want to know how you manifest, really." Wallace took a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Me too! We did checked and you are not a Homunculus, " Cattleya just popped out of nowhere, wrapped with a black scaled and red eye basilisk snake. "Also, Sorella is having a bitchfest."

Stratos rolled his eyes.

"Now Sorella have gotten a taste of the same medicine she oh so _gleefully_ inflicted to Fate and Destiny. I do not know why but Grandmother told me she is bored as hell and giving me this Class Card is her way of _paying her debt_ so to speak." He explained. "Also, please call me Stratos to differentiate me to Steven. I am practically his split personality or Mind Guardian in Crystal Language."

"Isn't having a split-personality means he is messed up in the head?" Wallace asked in plain curiosity. The only reason Stratos didn't slap his head on the unintended insult.

"No. It usually depend on what kind of trauma someone had. However, in my Clan, I had a split-personality. Astrea is a part of me who is created to deal with the strain of my magic. Are you familiar with Werewolves' stories? They had two personality. A human one and a wolf one. They coexist on each other and live with harmony. Their furry personality made their human counterparts excellent hunters while their human side deals with blending over with humanity." Cattleya answered the other boy. "I know you are also familiar with Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, correct? But instead of that, Stratos is in good category."

"So. . its normal even in your clan's standard?" Joseph asked.

"Yup. Very much. It does not even ranked to the top one hundred of weird things at home." The fluffy raven tilted her head. "Why?"

The CEO rubbed his temple. "I don't have a problem with Stratos, Cattleya. When I met and married Irisviel, I had more or less threw normality out of the window. Just. . . just give me a moment to swallow this."

"So, you are not going to throw us out for being a Freak?" Both Steven and Stratos asked, the boy's left eye turned to green.

"No. You are stuck with us." Joseph immediately answered and gathered the boy on his arms. "Also, having a split-personality is much better than having your Mommy chase me when she is cut short with coffee and chocolate on that time of the month."

" _{It is also a running gag at home that werewolves and menstruating women are just the same. Instead of bleeding, they just turned into animals who tends to lick their balls.}"_ Acasya raised her head as she hissed on parseltounge. _"{You would think they just need a bottle of midol, really.}"_

Both Stratos and Cattleya burst out laughing.

"Should we add that Stratos is now a snake whisperer?" Wallace asked in a deadpan voice.

"Meeh, normal is boring anyway." Lily just rolled her eyes that made Irisviel nodded in agreement. "Should we add Archery on your schedule, Stratos? Steven?''

"Yes, our hold on the bow is worth cringe at best. _Even_ if we did not missed." Stratos looked at his Best friend. "Want to learn with me?"

"Sure. The more skills I have, the better. I'll just call my parents back in Sootopoolist." Wallace immediately agreed.

Being dragged on those lessons are way better than lazing around. The Stones practically adopted him on the family. Also, they allowed his cosplay and flamboyant clothing that usually earn him some scolding.

(Wonder not why Cattleya _always_ brings her trusty sewing kit. Heck, Steven learned to have a Couturier alarm that whenever the fluffy raven brought her kit, he makes sure he is very, _very_ far away from those two die hard cosplayers.)

"Oh, Cousin Cattleya?" Steven spoke but his eyes remained green and red.

"Yes, Steven?"

"When we are held hostage earlier, I decided that if we are freed, I would ask you to bring me to the one who cursed us with Potter Luck. I want to strangle him."

Cattleya snorted.

"Why strangle if you could shoot the hell out of Godric Gryffindor? Give me a week to polish your Archery skills you earned via installing Archer and teach you along Wallace to fly using the prana fueled Anklets created by your other counterpart, Siegmond Vincent Schenoworg. Yes, he is half German."

The unholy smiles of the kids made them wary.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The media went crazy about the Sinnoh Hostage Taking. Joseph made sure that no one can interview his son and would not hesitate to incapacitate any idiotic and suicidal reporters who would try to climb his house. Irisviel dealt them by herself when two irritating reporters manage of get pass the first layer of wards she and Lily created just for the sheer hilarity of it.

The combination of _**Moonblast**_ and Gandr resulted to two fried journalists. They cannot even sue them for Joseph made sure that their Networks signed a waiver basically saying:

 **Try and enter in your own fucking risk.**

To say, no one bother them anymore making Steven and Wallace returned back to school like nothing happened.

Speaking, the day after the Hostage Taking, the whole house are awakened by the screams of terror. The adults immediately rushed towards the boys room (Wallace and Steven usually shares bed) and stared in shock.

Sprawled on the floor is the child version of Gilgamesh, complete with armor and held by the chains of Enkidu.

"Oy, Enkidu! Let me go!"

Oh dear, what a fateful morning especially when Ameryst appeared, damn the consequences just to make sure Steven is alright. However, when the Mistress of Death saw Ko Gil, they all witnessed the scene Irisviel called 'Tsundere Filled Meltdown'

Between learning that Chibi Steven had now a Crystal personality and summoning another Ruler Class (how the fuck that happened since it's clear that he is given Archer, no one knows) Servant even the said Heroic Spirit had turned chibified, Ameryst finally snapped.

No one can really fault her for fainting.

On the Brightside (There is a Brightside? Where?"—Ameryst) , Steven had someone to feed his excess magic that made Rion (Gilgamesh' nickname) suffer sugar high way much worse than Irisviel.

 **Steven's home world, Universe 995,**

 **Two weeks later,**

"BWAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT, UNSUFERRABLE MONKEY!"—Steven/Rion shouted in glee.

"NO NEED TO HIDE, GRYFFINDOR! SUFFER OUR WRATH!"—Salazar Slytherin cackle evilly.

Want to know what happened? Like Cattleya promised, she first taught Steven the arts of Archery alongside Wallace. The rest of said two weeks ended up giving Rion a crash course on his current Master's world.

A few hours after he calmed down from the high upon feeding Steven's excess mana, the newly named chibi Prince of the Heroes (Since Ameryst had the older but Alter Gilgamesh following her that day) listened. Joseph didn't know if he would hit his head on the nearest wall or pat Wallace on the head especially when Wallace manage to corrupt him into cosplay and Pokemon Contest.

Steven, meanwhile, calmly accepted whatever bullshit life had just thrown at him with grace.

But immediately kicked out the two when they started to eye him and his _SELF-PRESEVATION_ AND Intuition started to scream. There is no way that he would allow them to use him as a doll, Thank you very much!

Back to the topic, once Cattleya dropped the Stone family (there is no way they would pass up meeting the Hogwarts Four), Steven politely asked Godric Gryffindor if he did cursed someone.

The said redhead and blue eyed warrior/professor admitted that he did especially the Chinese spell (Why did historians had forgotten that Godric had a tiny Chinese blood, they had no idea.) the main source of dreaded Potter Luck, Steven turned to Stratos and drew **Excalibur of** all things.

Irisviel giggled as she casted a level four protection spells as they watched gleefully as a tiny nine-year-old chase a six-footer warrior, unleashing the Noble Phantasm of King Arthur.

" **Ex. . CALIBUR!"**

" **Enuma Elish, small scale version!"** —Rion.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"This is entertaining." Rowena Ravenclaw commented.

"I know, right! Steven is already fed up with his luck. We have been asking why he had such luck like a Lancer type Servant." Irisviel answered as even Salazar Slytherin joined the chaos.

"Lancer Type?'' Helga Hufflepuff repeated.

"They have the worst luck ever. So crappy that you would ask what the hell he did on his past life to suffer like that." Lily answered.

"How so?"

"Focused by a half-assed prophecy before birth, having his parents murdered at fifteen months. Hit by the killing curse before the day ends which rebounded since the snake's heir did not even researched if the prophecy is been true." Cattleya answered, pouting. "Being hit by Avada Kedavra did not hurt but coming back since your time is not up is annoying."

"I had protections on the heir! Who's the idiot activated the rebound?" Salazar asked after hexing his best friend just for fun.

"An idiot who has a phobia on Death that he name himself Voldemort." The fluffy raven rolled her eyes. "Continuing Steven's E-rank Luck, after the massacre, he is basically thrown to his magic hating relatives without having any healers to checked him up. The best is, he is left in the middle of November night. With only a blanket and a letter."

"In front of the porch, next to the milk cartons. Aunt Petunia told me that the milkman is the one who found me the next morning." Steven snuggled between his mothers.

The three founders (since Godric is out cold after two Excalibur and mini Enuma Elish) are gapping in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Rowena asked.

"Yes. Steven and I are been hit by the killing curse." Cattleya raised her bangs, revealing her lightning bolt scar which is actually faded. "I am the alternate of Steven and blood adopted to both Gryffindor and Slytherin Family since I were accidentally send to the past when our school is been attacked by the monsters called Youkai. My legal name is Cattleya Astrea Potter-Black-Matsunaga but when I was in the Founders' era, my name is Cattleya Ashiera Gryffindor-Slytherin, the little sister of those two."

"I do not remember it but sometimes I would be having dreams about Mama pleading to take her instead of me." Steven buried his face upon Lily's chest since she decides to be human today.

"Mine's worst since I remembered it _very clearly._ " Cattleya rolled her eyes as she hit Godric some healing spells.

"On the other hand, the place had very weak bounded fields. Why is that?" Rion asked.

"I'll cast some other crucial wards later on. Sorella won't be mad at me on weaving overkill wards in here." The fluffy raven said. "Also, half of my wards _are not yet_ invented."

"Please add Anti-Zelretch ward," Steven plead.

"Consider it done unless we wanted a Trolling Dead Apostle here."

"Dead Apostle?" Salazar.

"Other term for Vampires that lived in the moon. Unlike the Earth ones, some of them hated humanity in general. Zelretch is usually a Troll who lived to created mass Chaos for the name of boredom. He is the creator of Kaleidoscope, the device used to travel on different worlds. Speaking of which, time to unleash my Auditor self on that fanged menace." Cattleya leaned on the conjured sofa and took a sip of her tea.

"Can we ask for a tour? Steven isn't going to Hogwarts for some reason." Wallace asked.

"May we ask why first?" Salazar looked at Lily. "The boy is my Heir, and so of Godric."

"If I wanted my son to be used as a puppet then yes, Steven can attend. However, being the one focused by the prophecy that we are still investigating if true. . ." Lily's hold on her cup tighten. "I'm sorry but I love my son more."

"Ah, Mother's love indeed." Helga smiled watching the display.

"We understand." Rowena glance upon Godric who is now sitting beside her. "What is on your mind, Ric?"

"If either I would give Young Steven a griffin or a hippogriff."

That earned him twin head slaps.

Wallace finally gotten his tour. The kids (Yes, along Rion) went all gaga running around the castle. Cattleya, meanwhile, used the opportunity to weave the much needed wards around the castle . Half way on her casting, she is been watched by the students and teachers.

She is standing in the middle of Great Hall, holding her six-foot staff with her two hands, Cattleya continued her weaving. Who cares if she weaved overkill wards? Hmm, she could add even more or. . . .

" _Pure magic poured upon willing home,_

 _Cleanse every darkness that come._

 _Balance the hold your protection_

 _Never falter, never be tainted._

 _For the sake of your family,_

 _Allow the Raven to patrol the skies,_

 _Give the Badger a home to roam,_

 _Have the Lion to protect its pride,_

 _And allow the Snake to strike whenever someone threaten its home._

 _Now, as I call your sentience, that I, Lady Cattleya Ashiera Gryffindor-Slytherin giving you willingly,_

 _Come forth,_

 _As I, the Mistress of Death orders to,_

 _Come forth, Balance of the Heavenly Scales!"_

Cattleya slammed the tip of her staff upon the magical circle that had appeared under her. Light erupt as magic harshly wind her hair up. The fluffy raven underestimate the magic Hogwarts had gathered so . . .

"Why do we had Professor Glynda Goodwitch?" Steven asked after ten minutes of silence.

"I underestimated the magic. . ." Cattleya sweatdropped.

The hot blonde Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Greetings, Lady Cattleya."

"G-Greetings? Are you now the other form of Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I could change form."

"Do so, please."

The older woman turned into a raven haired one wearing a blue plain dress that reach her ankles. It was partnered with red jacket and white boots.

"I believe that form is kinda familiar but I do not seem to remember." Irisviel stared at the different Glynda. "Is Glynda will be your name?"

"I would like to go by the name of Freya, if no one minds."

The Founders agreed.

However, both Steven and Rion studied the newly named Hogwarts' Avatar. Sure, they notice something but they are sure it is not important.

So what if Freya is fueled by both Magic and Prana?

The whole family stayed for two weeks before returning back to HOENN. Both Irisviel and Lily went mad hording unique and priceless potion ingredients that were all available while both Steven (by Stratos suggestion) and Rion grabbed Godric to his personal blacksmith. Those two wanted to add more weapons on their respective collections.

(It appears that Stratos is created with the help of the Archer Class Card. Now, the said personality had the copy of Counter Guardian EMIYA printed on his circuits and could use the Reality Marble. But instead of burning field of swords, Steven and Stratos' world is an endless field of darkness where both Weapons _and skeletons_ littered. Irisviel was beyond horrified seeing it so is Lily since Reality Marbles reflected ones soul.)

"It seems they are all enjoying it.'' Joseph spoke as he continue signing his never ending paperwork.

"Indeed, Uncle. I never saw Steven that happy before." Wallace looked down from the balcony as the said raven haired boy zoomed passed them, chased by Godric and Salazar sporting pink hairs. "Having Stratos and Rion totally help. Steven told me he felt lighter nowadays."

"I noticed. Also, are you two still having nightmares about what happened a month ago?"

Wallace shook his head.

"Not anymore. However, Steven had, sometimes. Rion and I just decide to cuddle him up then he would calm down. It finally stopped when Asero learned **Calm mind.** "

"I see. . ." taking a sip of his coffee, "We are going to visit Alola and unleash the three of you at the beach this time."

The green haired boy just let out a snicker.

"You just wanted to see both Mama Lily and Tita Irisviel in a swimsuit."

" . . . that too." Joseph admitted.

Steven landed beside his father, grinning mischievously upon hearing the last of the conversation.

"You know, Dad, why just don't marry Mama too? As we have seen, Mommy really _didn't mind."_

The CEO spit out his drink to the newly landed Godric, hearing what his son have said.

"Dear Circe! That's hot!"

"Godric! The kids does not need to learn your womanizing ways or I'll order Aggron to use **Hyper Beam** at you to send you six ways to Sunday!" Joseph shouted, his face turned beat red.

"I'm talking about the coffee you spit on me, Joseph!"

The boys burst out laughing.

Well, it is true. The Founders thought that Joseph is married to _both_ Irisviel and Lily. Sure, it weird out Wallace and Steven but the latter had no problem with it.

He is getting two _official_ mothers after all.

"Oh, please, there are people engage to Ménage-a-trois , Tito Joseph. For your information, both of Sorella and I are into triad relationship and it is legal in the eyes of magic and mundane world." Cattleya threw her hand in the air. "Sure, some eyebrow would raise but several older lines won't bat an eyelash on that. Don't forget Rion came from the era that harems are normal."

"I'll check some Law books at that once we came back." Joseph fall back on his chair. "Iri is been bugging me about that."

"On unrelated note, I finally made the pregnancy potion compatible for your wife," Salazar spoke out of the blue. "Sure the ingredients are rare and classified as Dark back on your time but it is safe."

They all let out a whistle as Joseph's face redden rivaling Godric's hair.

"I want a younger sister."

"STEVEN STRATOS STONE E. POTTER! STOP EMABARASSING ME!"

Steven just let out a cackle before jumping down the balcony.


	2. In the name of Chaos

The Steel Champion's Hidden Past

AN;

Please REMEMBER that this is NOT PROOF READ YET.

Criticisms are appreciated in a certain value. Also, please remember that the plot is mine and I do not own the characters. They go to their own owners. I am just playing with them. I Admit that I do not know what I have smoked when I made this or . . . . I think I am just hungry.

I love Reviews and I will use and delete comments oozing with sheer idiocy.

 **In the name of Chaos**

Once the Stone Family returned back home, Irisviel called Maristella if she could have the boys for a sleepover aka Operation Baby Making slash seducing Lily on their bed. The said blonde secretary only took a glance upon the deadpanned looks on the boys' faces before she kidnapped them.

Willingly.

"They finally found a compatible pregnancy potion for Mommy so. . . ." Steven answered when asked.

"Hmm," Maristella hummed under her breath. "What about Lily?"

(--o--) "Currently being seduced." Steven answered.

"I see. I brought home several files you could look upon straight from your father's office. . "

No one ever mentioned the current parental bedtime activities for the sake of their sanity.

 **Steven, meet Steven,**

It was a month after the Founder's Meeting that Cattleya visited.

Accompanying her is the Steven Stone of the Original Timeline.

"Hi, Steven! Nice to meet you! I won't introduce myself because I know you already know me! Oh, hi, Wallace! "

Like Sorella said, this Steven is a much . . hyper version of his Mommy.

'I'm sorry, Rara-chan. I beg and plead to have Gray-nii to accompany me but they veto-ed me. . ." Cattleya cried in despair upon her younger cousin. "However, Dia-chan is currently one of her pregnancy tantrums and she basically kicked out Steve until further notice."

The currently raven just nodded his head in understanding.

And that was before he unleashed Enkidu towards his older counterpart when he tried to take some of his Mango marshmallows.

''Hmm? Who is homicidal enough to swipe the ever present Mango marshmallows?" Rion asked while floating around.

It was no secret that Steven is not addicted to sweets. He barley tolerated cakes unless he knew the one who made them or baked them himself. All of his culinary Teachers are wanting to sink their claws upon him to became their protégé since Steven is a genius in the kitchen.

(Ameryst once commented that Steven had a cloud tendencies when it came to the kitchen. When asked what Cloud tendencies are, Rion answered they are possessive bastards on what they called 'Territory')

So, when Steven accidentally stumbled upon the newly opened Candy shop at Rustburo City, he did not give it a second glance except when Rion drag him inside.

They saw Ms. Shanna buying sweets and trying a new flavored Marshmallows.

And, that's how Steven fell in love with Mango Marshmallows that he usually brought months' worth, to the shock and delight of the Owner.

"The Original World Steven. Well, no one really noticed the placard and I think it's a prank from Sorella. She really wanted to see how Demonic Steven is upon those." Wallace answered, not removing his eyes on is homework.

"No one warned him?"

"No one."

They fully ignored the shouts of mercy echoing the whole Manor.

Later that night, Steve finally meet Steven's parents since he is going to stay for the weekend. To say he was shocked is an understatement.

The HOENN Champion stared for a few seconds before whipping his phone out.

The whole family are keeping their snickers quiet especially when they heard Ameryst's voice on the other line.

"Amu,"

"Oh, hi, Steve! You finally found out?'' the ever cheerful giggles filled the background.

"I hate you, bitch. I already paid my taxes and information, which are more expensive than Mammon's." Steve is definitely pouting. "You just told me that Chibi Wallace is also living here and Harri had a Servant. Nothing about us having a mother . .. two, infact at the same time."

Cattleya caught the hidden meaning and hit her head on the table.

Even Ameryst caught that.

"Oh My Gosh! Oh dear Circe! Steven, I'm sorry! Really! I swear to God it's not my intention to hurt your feelings even you are sometimes a jerk once in a blue moon like that Surge!"

Steve didn't answer verbally but cut off the call.

"Steve, are you okay?" Irisviel asked gently.

"I . ." Steve shook his head, knowing he cannot lie especially upon the presence of Three Psychics. "I will be okay."

Steven looked upon the older male.

"You can ask for both Mama's hug. I knew the feeling of losing a mother even it is temporary." The raven played with his juice. "Even it is a huge shock that your alternate has two Moms."

Steve did not hide his wince.

"My father did not bother to remarry. He is fully devoted to Devon which I inherited. Currently, he is in Alola."

"You do know you are welcome here along your wife." Joseph smiled at Steve. ". . . So, I heard you are a Master of Steel Type . . ."

Steven send his father a grateful smile when Steve immediately went to Professor Mode when the discussion went towards Geology.

The two Stevens gotten into the discussion of Jewel Craft that made Irisviel and Lily rolled their eyes in exasperation.

This boys and their love for Minerals, honestly.

00000000000

No one anticipated that unleashing the original Steven Stone who is corrupted by the Former Matsunaga Head of House, Dark Carl Matsunaga (Ameryst's uncle in law, damn, the Crystal Clan sure has a BIG family) would activate the dormant Adrenalin Junkie self of Steven (or insane not suicidal stunts).

The HOENN Champion drag his younger self and introduce him to the sport called parkour, much to the horror of Lily. Steve even rope Wallace and Rion.

Well, Steve did cheat especially when he taught the boys more about pokemon using Avalon (Cousin Elina's own Dimension Port).

Kidnapping the boys for two hours especially when they learned they are staying inside for two years, they chased him using both pokemon attacks (Wallace) and their weapons (Steven and Rion).

Steve just let out an evil cackle when none of those even made a scratch on his favorite black and purple suit. His own Metagross hit him upside the head for that especially when he manage to recruit Ashura Satoshi Ketchum-Matsunaga's Pikachu to do the thunder backdrop.

00000000000000000

Meanwhile,

Lily landed gracefully behind her old home in Godric's Hollow. Using the bracelet Cattleya created for her, her human form morphed into a brown haired woman with pale blue eyes, wearing a simple robe like dress. She does not need to worry that Remus might smell her since the bracelet also covers her scent.

Here, only three weeks had passed, in oppose of the two years. Hmm, let's see what kind of chaos she had inflicted upon the Sheeple.

Lily made her way towards Leaky Cauldron. Her hood hid her face as she tap the bricks with her finger. The brick wall vanished, revealing the entrance.

"It's been a while . . " she murmured as she take slow steps towards the magical Alley. How she wished she could bring her son but his safety outweighs her wish.

Oh well, her baby boys can visit once they are legal so this idiots cannot manipulate them especially rope them in a Heaven forbid, Marriage Law.

The urge to cackle evilly is so strong that she allowed herself to do it. Much to the horror of the people shopping.

000000000000

Hogwarts Potion Master and Slytherin Head of House Professor Severus Tobias Snape felt a cold shiver of dead run through his spine. The feeling is so strong that he stopped his brewing or else he might blotched them.

"Why do I feel Lily's unholy laugh that makes the Marauders and Albus turned to the other way hearing it?"

0000000000000000000

Steven threw a deadpan look on the window.

"Steven, is there something wrong?" Ms. Shanna asked.

"Nothing, Ma'am. I just felt my mother had one of her insane urge of spreading some Chaos." He answered as he sauté the vegetables he is cooking.

"ah. And Steven?"

"Hmm?''

"I told the class we are just making one dish. Not a nine course meal.''

Steven blinked as he looked on his creation. Like his Teacher said, he manage to create another nine course meal.

"Oh. I blame Sorella for giving me that Anime and recipe books."

00000000000000

Lily spend her time at the ice cream parlor as she waited for the news from her familiars. No one would give a second look upon tiny, oh so tiny bunch of insects. Thank Irisviel for teaching her that.

Speaking of Irisviel, she still cannot believe it. Indeed she spend twenty years of her resurrection alone and most of them are creating ways to take her son away from her magic hating sister. Sure, it did took that long and Lily already accepted that James already moved in after life.

Entering a relationship did not cross her mind. At all, especially when she retrieve her son in the brink of death. Now, she not only have her son happy . . she even gotten herself into a triad relationship with Irisviel von Einzebern and Stratos Joseph Stone. Add to their little family are Wallace and Rion.

A satisfied smile painted her lips thinking of it.

Family. A dysfunctional but nonetheless, a family. Lily knew she would fight tooth and nail in order to preserve them.

"Can I join?"

That jolted her from her reverie. Lily looked upon who spoke and raised an eyebrow as a blonde woman wearing a casual long sleeve sweater partnered with ankle length blue skirt. She looked like an important aristocrat even her hair is tied into twin tails.

"Of course, I do not mind."

The woman hummed and sat in front of her. They are filled with silence until the blonde spoke.

"I've been waiting to finally meet you, Lillian." Lily stiffen in shock. "My name is being cursed by Lady Henrietta a few weeks ago. I am Angelica Ainsworth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ainsworth." Lily pulled down her hood.

Sharp blue eyes glance at her appearance and took a bite of her ice cream.

"It's good you hid your very own magical signature and scent. I saw the wolf around the corner earlier. Also, I applaud your spell work on those blasted blood wards. I despair no one could properly cast my own creation."

"Ah, It is tricky but I did manage. How could I have known they are not fueled by magic but instead mana? Even so, I manage thanks for the Mana filled Jewels found in the Potter Vault." Lily smiled. "So, I thank you for helping me save my child, Lady Ainsworth,"

Angelica let out a small smile. "He is my heir after all. Please tell me, how is he now?''

"Happy. Very much." Lily and Angelica went into a massive and overdue girl talk.

Who cares if Angelica Ainsworth is way older than she looks like? At least, she isn't like those stuck up purebloods that looked down to New Bloods like her.

00000000000000000000

The day is rather fruitful, if she say so herself.

Meeting Lily is a wonderful opportunity, Angelica mustered. Exchanging information about her wonderful heir and grandson, the blonde told Lily about the current happenings in the wizarding world.

How the so called Leader of the Light had no clue that his weapon against Voldemort is now gone. It is still on debate whenever they could save Tom Riddle but Angelica won't have her hopes high.

Souls are precious within a reason. Ripping them into tiny pieces creating Horcruxes? Even Magis are not that desperate. Sure, they used Homunculus and Dolls but nothing about Horcrux.

They are called abomination for Alaya's sake!

Oh well, just a few more years and she could join her grandson to burn Magical Britain if he wanted. Yes, she is that bored.

Or . . . hmm why not?

It's been a while since she had pet dog running around. And no, she is not speaking about Julian.

000000000000000000000

Steven's eleventh birthday passed without any owls stalking him. Unlike Wallace, he planned going on a journey on his fourteenth birthday, and challenge the HOENN League once he reached eighteen. That schedule allows him to learn more of Devon Corporation and he is not actually forced by Steve to take it anyway.

Add to the fact that Joseph manage to both knocked up Irisviel and Lily. The red head is now back being one hundred percent human witch by the help of Clein Vie, Ameryst's older brother and the current Life Deity.

He is excited to become a big brother! Even Rion (they usually forgot that he is in fact Gilgamesh) and Wallace are excited to the arrival of the babies. Lily told them that the babies will be raised as twins.

Speaking of Rion, his Golden Rule is currently affecting everyone he likes. He is also a ruthless businessman so when partnered with Steven,. . . .

The Golden Sky duo could easily dispose 'useless and irritating cockroaches' that uses the company for nefarious reasons. Wallace is the one who is the Head of Designs and Presentations. ALL product designs must pass him first before they are use on the products.

Who knows practice of this could help him creating new and improve moves and designs for his Top Coordinator skill?

All of those extra lessons dumped on them by Cattleya (Rion got free, that bastard) bore fruit as Devon is now one of the most sought after companies on all Regions. Sure, they are cheating and abusing the hell of Rion's Golden Rule and Steven's Bloodhound Intuition that According to Ameryst, rival's the Vongola Hyper Intuition.

And because business is booming. . . Company rivals would sometimes. . . send some gifts.

"That was the third for this week." Rion commented as they stuff two Team Rocket grunts (coma) inside a special made body bags. Slap a not so sorry note and port keyed it back to where the hell it came from.

"We should start training the maids for this." Wallace said. The currently Fourteen year old glance on his best friends. "What now? Is your Internship finished, Steven?"

"Yup. I would be leaving for a journey next month, after the twins are born. There is no way I would miss that. Imagine all the blackmails we could gather ~ nyufufufu." Steven rub is hands like a mafia boss.

Both Rion and Wallace rolled their eyes upon the other boy's antics. Sure, they understand that blackmail is a must . . . especially family blackmails.

For example. . .

Hi , Steven! Remember the time you went to Alola and became Stephanie?

Pensives are so darn useful~~!!

After the clean up, they returned home.

"Welcome back, boys!" Irisviel greeted them when the trio entered the dining room. "How's the cleanup?"

"Just useless Mongrels from Kanto, nothing serious." Rion answered. "How's the baby?''

"She just kicked earlier." The heavily pregnant woman smiled. "And we have been driving Joseph crazy.'

"(I am actually surprised he is still sane.)" Blade commented. "(And today, I learned where Steven inherited his possessiveness upon marshmallows.)"

"Blade, drink your coffee." Steven rolled his eyes. "Where's Mama and Dad, anyway?"

The albino smirked.

"Having fun ~~"

"Gaahhhh!! We DO NOT need to know your activities behind closed doors!!" Wallace shouted, remembering one too many times he accidentally walked upon the The Parents having fun.

Even though both Irisviel and Lily are very young looking so is Joseph, HECK, The Stone Patriarch and Steve looks like brothers when ordered to stand beside each other!

"Thank Alaya and ALL the Gods above for soundproof doors and Silencing Charms," Steven added in a deadpan.

"You three are too loud." Rion put his complained too.

"Ara, is that so? But your father has the stamina for it. . ." Irisviel teased.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The maids currently cleaning around giggled as they watched their Young Masters running around. The Manor is much livelier nowadays. They saw that Mistress Irisviel and Master Joseph are very happy since Young Master Steven came along Lady Lily. Having the arrival of Young Master Wallace and Young Master Rion made up the cold atmosphere, making the house into a home.

Now, everyone is waiting for the twins' birth. The Masters of the house made the Nursery themselves near the Master's bedroom. It was painted in sky blues and pink. Wallace and Steven spent their extra time painting the nursery with butterflies and other cute images. Rion was busy recreating a lovely soft glow mobile slash night light.

Magic sure did the hard ones.

Later that night, Midwife and Pediatrician Vanilla Haven came at Stone Manor along her assistant Nurse, Michaela Midford. Since going to the hospital would be a headache especially if the Reporters have gotten a whiff of the twin's birth. Once the news of Joseph and Irisviel adding Lily on their married life, it resulted several mixed reactions. Several people merely raised an eyebrow but many people showed their disgust.

Anyhow, no one cares.

 **0000000000000000000..**

March 27 xxxx, 5 pm is the birthday of the twin girls, Mirasviel Lavander Von Einzbern- Stone, Irisviel's daughter and Emerald Rose Evans Stone, Lily's own daughter.

Mira, oh so cute little Mira is a cute mixture of Irisviel and Joseph. The baby inherited her father's light blue hair and her mother's ruby eyes. While Chibi Emerald had gotten the same black hair as her older brother but with Joseph's eyes.

"You know, I did have a relative with black hair." Joseph commented, wincing as both of his hands almost broke from the very strong hold his wives did. "At least we won't be confused who is who. Now, can I have any pain potion?"

However, the boys are still laughing their ass out.

Two am Earlier,

Everyone in the manor woke up when the alarm sounded. Steven made that so the Maids could alert them if the babies are about to be born.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Steven shouted as he pushed Wallace and Rion who are using him as a teddy bear. "Ma's on labor!"

"What?! Already?!" Rion grab their robes and threw it on his best friends.

"Oh my gosh! Let's go!" Wallace ran towards the door as they hurried towards the Master's bedroom.

The door is opened so they could hear the rather. . . colorful language . . both women are saying (read; shouting) at Joseph.

"AAHH! NEXT TIME, you are the one giving birth, Joseph!" – Irisviel.

"Don't come near me, asshole! Or else, I'M SO GOING TO CUT YOUR BALLS!!!" – Lily.

The trio stood by the door in shock before activating the hidden cameras there. Once they closed the door-not fully- they burst out laughing. Their background are the numerous threats the Stone Wives are sprouting out.

Even Dr. Vanilla is laughing. Being a midwife is both frustrating and entertaining especially when this is the case.

"No! This will be the last!"

"Dear, don't say that . . ."

"You are not the one pushing your daughter so shut the hell up!"

Joseph cringe as he heard the faint laughter his boys are doing.

000000000

They are quite happy that the birth almost took twenty hours. Vanilla is puzzled but she is sure that the newly mothers and babies are safe and healthy.

"Mira-chan is a Magus while Emy-chan is a full witch." The LEGAL loli said as she placed the Crystal bracelet on each baby. "Congratulations! Both are healthy bouncing baby! "

Jumping around, the Yoshino look alike stared at Joseph. "Joseph, are you Okay? I know your boys are enjoying your suffering and currently recording this for future laughs but . . .. I had pain potion?"

"One please . . ."

0000000000000000

"You two did not need to do that." Steven said as he gently cradled Mira since Wallace held Emerald.

"My, where is the fun in that? I did that to Kiritsugu when I gave birth to Ilya."

Irisviel giggled as she leaned on the bed along Lily. They had just awaken after a few hours nap.

"As I did to James, with hexes along the way." Lily added.

"Sadist." The boys uttered that made the mothers laughed softly.

"Steven, you are a natural on holding babies. I haven't heard them wailing since you start fussing on them." Rion commented out of the blue.

"Hmm? But Mira and Emy are little angels. Also, they are a few hours old, Rion! Just wait later tonight and the coming sleepless nights." The Stone Heir cackle evilly when both Wallace and Rion paled.

"Gaah, don't remind me!"

"It won't be that bad." Lily took a sip of her water.

"We hope since Steven and Rion are going to their journeys since Rion always needs to be with Steven's side." Joseph reminded them.

"I could still visit since we could use the Vinama to fly here." Steven waved his hand as he put down Baby Mira back to Irisviel's arms to be fed. "Or use my own Keys."

"As long you two would visit at least once a week." Irisviel said as the boys looked away when she unbutton her shirt.

"We will, Mama Iri." Rion shrugged off his shoulders.

"I'm just waiting for my Laptop to be delivered. There is no way I will neglect my education along the way." Steven played with one of his jewels that he pulled from his hair. "So, Wallace, be prepared!"

"Of course, brother. I'm so going to trash you in the Championship Battle!" The green haired male threw a pillow on his best friend. "So, which Region are you going, anyway?"

"Sorella suggested Sinnoh Region. According to her, there is something interesting there." Steven took Baby Emerald who held his finger. "Steve also asked me if I could check Riley Gen, he is his apprentice and friend. He is also an Aura Guardian."

"The last one before a certain brat is born." Rion pulled out a bottle of grape juice. "Any plans for the Ketchum Heir?"

"Nothing yet but Sorella already send some of her minions to protect Ms. Delia. Come on, Ash is fifteen months old."

"Ah, this world's chosen one, eh?" Lily opened her arms. "And . . give me your sister."

The fourteen year old gave his mother an over powered puppy dog eyes.

"Do I really need to?"

"She's not six month old yet. No baby formula. When you are still a baby, I stopped giving you breast milk when you are one." Steven blushed as he gave Baby Emerald to his mother. "I think I shall visit Gringgots or send Cattleya to get your baby pictures."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO!!"

"Black mail! Black mail!" Rion and Wallace chanted before running out of the room.

Both Mothers let out a laugh.

000000000000000000

Two weeks before their journey, Steven's laptop along their watch type Pokedex arrived. He wore the purple one while Rion wore the yellow one (Figures.) Wallace already had his own four years ago since he went on a journey at the standard ten. According to Cattleya, another in law made those along with their Hologram Tablets or Holo-Tab. The said device acts like a cellphone with too many features uploaded to it and . .

Have a built in Porygon which acts as its AI.

Anyways, he happily accepted the Cloak woven by Tita Lorelei, Sorella's mom. It was pure black with feathery edges. The inside is color purple fastened by a silver clasp. He will have the Invisibility Cloak –one of the three Hallows – once he reached his seventeenth birthday. Not that he needed the latter since both cloaks are made by one person.

"Asero, are you excited for our journey?"

Steven asked his now Metagross. On his front left claw is a band with Metagrossnite attached on it.

His first Mega Stone that he spent two years to find until Lily advise him to use his Psychic senses to pin point the stone.

(Steven chased Rion with his arrows when the idiot laughed at his stupidity. Hey, its not his fault NOT using his magic, okay?)

"(I have been waiting, Master.)" Asero's deep voice answered him.

"Please stop calling me Master." Steven rolled his eyes. "Anyway, since we are going to avoid reporters and fan girls, I will be staying at my true form while on the journey. Once we start challenging Gyms, I could be Steven Stone, not Harold Evans."

"(Or you could challenge them via Harold then once the Pokemon League Top Ten, you can reveal who you are.)"

"Hmm, I could but if they learned about my alias . . ." both Pokemon and Trainer shivered in dread.

"(Or maybe not . .)"

No one could really blame Steven. Even Rion pales at the mention of the word 'Fangirl' for Arceus sake!

"On the other hand, everything is ready. Even the Magical tent is here so we won't be hearing any complaints from Rion. I'm so going to raid those Casino's in Sinnoh, nyahahaha." The Psychic/Steel Type rolled his eyes as his Trainer cackle in glee.

Oh, dear . . . Asero knew Steven would rip them off. He knew that Steven and Rion would abuse the hell of their abilities mainly the Hyper Intuition and Golden Rule respectively.

Meeh, who cares? Half of those moneys are being donated to various of Reserves and Orphanages.

Steven had currently four pokemon as of now. Asero, his starter, followed by the cute Aron (Ground/Steel type) name Nora, a Cradilly (Grass/Rock type) and Anorith (Bug/Ground type) the latter two does not want any nickname and been revived from fossils which he had found at Mirage Castle.

(Actually, Steven never intended to go there however when he is studying to create his own Avalon, using the Noah's Arc as the base, it send him towards the ever elusive Castle. Good thing he could battle without any aid of Pokemon or else . . .)

Rion, meanwhile, had three Pokemons available. They are Pyroar (Fire/Dark Type), a Royal Specie of TalonFlame (Fire/Flying type) and his newest and the source of ever teasing Primarina, Alola's water/Fairy type starter.

The blonde Ruler Servant did not want to enter Pokemon League. Like Wallace, he had his eyes on Contests so Steven is so sure he won't need to use the Insurance Lily wired at them. The Stone Heir is almost dub as 'Destroyer of HOENN' as he usually manages to destroy the ARENA.

("At least it's not Assassin of HOENN"- Irisviel commented once)

Like he said, they were ready. The the magical tent is warded by Lily when she went to the Goblins. Steven cannot wait to meet his Mama's favorite Goblin friend, Griphook.

Since Sinnoh Region is a cold place, permanent warming charms is a must on their clothes. Along there stash of junk food and the Immortal Mango Marshmallows.

"I'm going out . . !" Steven called out as he strap his pokebelt on his waist.

"Where are you going, Young Master?" Lyrica, one of the maids asked.

"Fallabor Town. I am just going to buy some Medical Herbs . . . and maybe catch a Steel type there." He answered as he accepted the white jacket given to him and his black baseball cap.

"Does Milady knew you are leaving,?"

"Yes, I told her myself. No need to be worried, Lyrica. I would be gone for a few hours, at least." Steven's hair turned back being a messy black as his light blue eyes became emerald green. Pulling out one of his jewels, the Black Diamond turned into a black and purple flight board.

This board is the pet project the boys along Joseph spend a year to create. Cattleya gave them a blueprint since one of the Crystals already made one. They just paid some copyright issues and sign a waiver that they won't reproduce it for public.

So, invisibility charms is a must.

"Oh, Young Master . ."

"Hmm? Yes, Lyrica?"

" . . . be careful along the way."

Steven smiled on their maid.

"Of course. See you later." By that, he rode his board and went flying.

000000000000000000000000

Fallarbor Town,

"I hope I could catch a Skarmory later," Steven thought as he landed in a hidden part of the forest near the entrance of Fallarbor Town. Flaring his magic a bit, his Flight board shrunk back inside the jewel before pocketing it. Adjusting his jacket, he start his walk towards the Herbal House.

He cannot helped but to notice that the town is strangely quiet. Looking around, he quicken his pace, arriving immediately at his destination.

When he felt . . .that.

"Welcome, young man." Steven flinched. When he turned around, he was greeted by an old man. "Are you feeling well?"

"I will be, Sir." He bowed his head politely as his right hand is placed on his chest. "I am here to buy some medical herbs . ."

"Follow me, Young Lad. Ah, I wish lads these days are as polite as you! Gyahaha!"

Steven threw a glance behind him before following the Shop Owner.

He could swear he felt someone doing a summoning ritual.

A foul one on that.

000000000000000000

Steven did his purchase real quick, not wanting to stay any longer at Fallarbor. His instincts are screaming at him to leave immediately.

LeaveLeaveleaveleave.

Dangerdangerdanger.

"Eliminate the threat, Steven." Stratos told him as he almost sprint towards the entrance of the town.

"This place is giving me creeps! Any clue about this?" Steven's eyes are carefully studying his surroundings.

"Negative, minus the fact it feels like Caster's work. Bluebeard, for example."

"Are you telling me there is a Grail War in here?!"

"Of course not, do not be so dramatic. Sorella would have come personally or Gil if that happened. I just said it feels like a Caster's work, not that they have done it."

Steven took a deep breath.

"Sorry . . " Finally arriving on a hidden alcove, he pulled out his fight board and fled.

While on air, he pulled his Holo-Tab and messaged Ameryst. He would leave the investigation to the professionals.

The said Mistress of Death arrived accompanied by Gilgamesh Alter, her Servant under Ruler Class. Ameryst is donned in her usual black and green dress while Gil is in his armor.

"Steven," she greeted him. "Good choice waiting for reinforcements."

Steven glance on the Town from their location.

"Sorella, Gil. I do not have any choice. It would be reckless of me if I go headfirst upon danger."

Gil studied the Fallarbor Town, allowing a burst of prana to caress the place. He immediately pin pointed the anomaly.

"Found it. Did someone tried to stole a shard of the Corrupted Grail?"

"Not in my knowledge, at least." Ameryst admitted as she brandish her pure white rapier.

Irisviel- the weapon's name's seven colored chamber whirled in life when she pulled the hidden trigger. The main chamber stop at the blue dust chamber as several runes are drawn upon its blade.

Both Steven and Gil watched as several baby blue glyphs encircled the whole town. They are not worried someone might saw them because they are too high to be noticed. Each glyph gathered the place's natural magic (Aura) and charged itself.

Ameryst twirled and then slammed the rapiers' pointed blade on the magical circle she is standing.

Like watching a glass dome broke, spider web cracks appeared into the thin air. Each crack grew until the Bounded Field (Ward) shattered completely.

Steven felt his breathing return to normal.

"That was it. We will place several talismans so this won't be happening again." Ameryst spoke. "That felt like Blood ford of Andromeda, by the way. No servant in Hoenn as far as I knew, minus Rion, of course. Also, be careful, Steven. I heard from Zelretch that a shard of the tainted grail from my home world is missing."

"I will keep an eye on that, Sorella. What shall I do if we encounter it?"

"Call me immediately, of course. Never touch it. That's all for now."

"Understood."

"And stay away from trouble, Potter." Gil added.

"Che!" two indignant looks are send on his person. "Trouble always finds ME!!"

The Alternate just rolled his eyes.

000000000000000000000000

"Mooh, Gil is an idiot . . ! Grr…" Steven grumbled under his breath as he now continued his flight back home. Scratching his messy hair, "Looks like catching a Skarmory is out now . . ."

"(Hah, like I would go without a fight, human!)"

The Stone heir froze for a moment before slowly, oh so slowly turned his head on is left.

Flying beside him is a Skarmory.

"S-Skarmory?"

He could swear the steel/flying type rolled its eyes.

"(That's my species name, human. And you are the only one who could understand me.)"

"That was given since I am a magic user . . . Psychic in your language." Steven halted. "May I battle you?"

Skarmory let out a high pitched wail before moving a few feet away from him, eager for a challenge.

"Looks like that's my cue, go, Asero!" Steven grabbed and enlarged Asero's pokeball and released his friend.

The grayish blue steel/psychic type uttered his name before locking his ruby eyes upon Skarmory.

"(Ah, finally. A challenge, at last.)" Asero glance his Trainer/ friend. "(Potter Luck strikes again?)"

"I think so," The Stone Heir shrug his shoulders.

Skarmory had enough of chic chat and immediately let out an impressive flamethrower,

"Dodge, confuse ray."

Asero flew out of the way and fired a Confuse Ray which Skarmory avoided.

The Steel Bird let out a pair of tornado.

"Dodge then Pursuit! Follow by Zen Headbutt!"

Asero vanished and appeared behind Skarmory. Using Pursuit made it easier as he hit the bird point blank with Zen Headbutt.

Skarmory let out a pained thrill before firing a point blank Hyper Beam.

"PROTECT! Asero!" Steven shouted just in time Asero raised up his shield. "Sucker Punch!"

Asero used Teleport to move beside Skarmory. With a well-aimed punch, the Steel bird fainted.

"(Steven!)"

The young man immediately threw a pokeball towards the fallen pokemon who is immediately caught. Asero used Psychic to catch the said ball.

"Mooh, no catching Pokemon twenty feet above sea level." Steven accepted Skarmory's ball. "You did well, Asero. Thank you."

"(You're welcome, Young Master.)"

"Stop calling me Master!"

"(Of course . . . Master.)"

"Asero!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The weeks immediately passed. Steven and Rion left Mossdeep City and arrived at Sinnoh via Private Plane that Rion owned. They would gladly used the Vinama but Joseph told them not to since he caught some rumors that a new Team is moving around the region.

If it was Team Galactic, they have no clue since according to Cattleya, Ash met them when he was fourteen.

Like promised, Steven and Rion visits every Sunday night for dinner. They do not want to really miss the twins.

They are just one Vinama away, after all.

As promised, Steven ruthlessly disseminated the Gym Leaders, much to the amusement of Irisviel and Lily while Joseph just pulled him in a corner and basically beg his son to STOP DESTROYING THE GYM for Arceus sake!

Now, Steven had five badges. Since there is still five months before the Pokemon League and he is only short of three badges which he could picked out later. . .

Time to visit Riley Gen.


End file.
